The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush, and more particularly to a staggered swing toothbrush that employs the brush units swinging staggeringly and harmonically to minimizes vibration as swinging, and a drive rod driven the brush units to swing, to rotate and to displace water drips or tooth powder.
In accordance with the previous electric toothbrush design, the moving direction of the brush can be classified as two categories: circumvolution and shuttling. Wherein the electric revolving toothbrush drives the brush in a rotary motion which drives the hair of brush in a circular rotation. But the correct way of brushing teeth, according to dentist, is to reciprocate along the space between the teeth. Whereas the electric swaying toothbrush is to drive the brush to sway in a certain angle by means of a lug of a shuttling flexible rod inserting in the beveled slot on the bottom portion of the brush unit. So the whole brush unit sways in one direction, synchronously, it will affect the balance of the brush unit in swaying. And for the convenience of stretching into the mouth, the trunk of the head unit of the toothbrush is designed to have a long and thin portion, therefore the brush unit: swaying in an unbalance state causing the toothbrush to vibrate which makes an unconfortable feeling to the palm holding the handle of the toothbrush, further affecting the cleaning the teeth.
In addition, most of the conventional electric toothbrushes do not have the device to drain water out and to clean the foreign objects which will generate filth to derive germ. The powder contained in the toothpaste along with the water drips infiltrate in brush body through the interval between the motion parts will block the internal parts working functionally and further to decrease the service life of the electric toothbrush.